The present invention disclosed herein relates to a line filter formed on a plurality of dielectric layers.
A comb-line filter composed of the form of transmission lines is a kind of a band pass filter used in a microwave band. The band pass filter includes a plurality of line resonators between an input port line and an output port line. Each of the line resonators includes a plurality of transmission lines. The transmission lines resonators have the same structure as each other. The line resonators are spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance in response to a frequency response property. In addition, each of the line resonators is grounded at one side thereof.